


FNaF: Curtain Call

by Quake_arts



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death, Comedy, Funny, Mystery, Oops, Other, and answers, and revenge, bonnie has a mullet because yes, chica is a wine aunt, ennard is a dick, foxy is secretly a nerd, freddy is totally not based vaguely off freddie mercury, goldie wants closure, i swear i planned the whole story, its the gacha kids about to come after me for this for me, its the lack of empathy for the aftons for me, nobody looks at the tags right, the explosion of 83, to everyone, was that the bite of 87
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quake_arts/pseuds/Quake_arts
Summary: What if the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza franchise didn't have animatronics? Follow their human counterparts on their journey through mystery and hardship, as well as good times, and as they work to solve the mystery of what really happened to Fredbear's Family Diner, and the families involved. Follow me on Instagram ( @_quake_arts_) for art and access to my Discord server where I talk about the story and post drawings and doodles I don't post on Insta. :)))
Relationships: Bonnie/Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Freddy Fazbear/Foxy, Funtime Foxy/Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Scrap baby/happy frog, Toy Bonnie/Toy Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter One

_"I'm curious as to why you've decided to scrap the Animatronic idea. Kids love those kinds of characters, and the robotics aspect isn't impossible to pull off." The office was dimly lit by the old light fixture that hung from the ceiling. There was a chill to the room, almost as every word spoken was being delivered with icy breaths. "Perhaps funding would be the issue?"_

_The man behind the desk stood. He was a middle aged man, his dark hair combed haphazardly to one side and bags hanging from his eyes. He took the drawings of anthropomorphic characters that lay across the desk and tossed them in the garbage can beside him. "My intentions are none of your concern." He said, turning to face the other man in the room. His glare was cold._

_"Then I guess I have no choice but to trust your judgement, Mr. Afton."_

_Afton nodded, an almost sinister smile spreading to his ears. "You do indeed have no choice." Afton's smile dropped to a grimace. "Now get out of my office."_

  
  


_**Disclaimer: FNaF: Curtain Call is set in an alternate universe. This is purely a fan work. The characters and plot thereof do not follow the canon storyline of Five Nights At Freddy's. The Five Nights At Freddy's franchise and concept belong to Scott Cawthon.** _

×××××

  
  


The restaurant was almost never quiet. Even before the doors opened for the day. It wasn't exactly bustling, but there was work being done. Bonnie looked around the stage, annoyed. He was tall with lavender hair and always wore a jean jacket. He was a tall guy, and was quiet around those he didn't know. He huffed to himself. Foxy walked out of his room holding a jar, looking proud of himself. He headed over to Pirate's Cove to get his stage ready for his own show. Foxy was a short, spontaneous redhead with a reputation for pranks and doing rather dumb things for fun. Bonnie walked over to him.

"Hey, did you steal my guitar pick again?" He crossed his arms. Foxy sighed.

"I didn't take any of your luggage. Well, not within the past day or two." He chuckled to himself. "Ask Chica. She's normally finding your stuff for you anyway." 

Bonnie sighed and walked over to the blonde woman on the other side of the restaurant. Chica was best described as the wine-aunt friend. She was optimistic and bold, and often babysat Carl, her nephew, who was sitting on the main stage. 

"Chica, have you seen my pick? I lost it again and for once in his life, Foxy didn't hide it from me." 

Chica smirked.

"Well, have you checked your pockets? Sometimes you leave it there. Are you sure you don't have problems with memory loss?" She shifted her weight onto one leg, crossing her arms. 

Bonnie rummaged through his pockets, finding nothing, and put his hands out to show it. Another man walked past, placing the lost pick in Bonnie's upturned hand. 

"It was on the floor next to the guitar stand." He took a sip of coffee. 

"Thanks, Freddy." Freddy nodded. Freddy was a tall brunette man with a large build, his sideswept moptop slightly falling into his face. 

"Chica, what time is it?" Bonnie asked. Chica rolled her eyes. 

"I don't know, maybe you should check your watch. You know, the one on your wrist?" Bonnie smacked himself in the face. 

"What time is it though? I need to make sure everything's good with the sound system." Freddy said, finishing his coffee. 

"It's 8:48. I need to tune my guitar before the show too-" Bonnie said, heading to the guitar that was propped up on the stage. Freddy walked to the kitchen. 

"Hey Foxy," Chica called out from the other side of the restaurant. "What's with the literal jar of dirt?" Foxy looked at the jar and back at Chica.

"Come on, everyone's seen Pirates of the Caribbean. Do you need me to act out the scene for you? I have to warn you, I don't feel like falling off my stage on purpose." He laughed to himself. 

"Never mind, just don't hurt yourself." Chica called from the main stage, shaking her head. She turned to Carl, pink haired boy sitting on the stage, playing on a hand-held console. 

"Aunty, how much time do we have until I have to get on the bus?" He asked. Chica glanced at the clock on the wall. 8:50. 

"Oh, you don't have much at all. Come on, Cupcake, I'll walk you to the bus stop." Carl placed his game in the pocket of his hoodie and rushed out the door with his Aunt. 

"Ten minutes. We're making good time today." Freddy said to himself, walking over to the stage. He grabbed his microphone from the stand, clicking it on. He tapped the windscreen of the mic, checking to make sure it was working properly. "Testing, testing, one, two three-" he spoke, his voice echoing out of the speakers. He nodded and put the microphone back in the stand. 

Chica walked back in the building. "Are we ready to get this show on the road?" She asked, smiling. Freddy looked over to Bonnie. Bonnie strummed a few chords and gave a thumbs up, hopping on the stage. Freddy nodded at Chica as she took her place on stage as well. 

"Foxy, is everything good with you?" He said, turning to him. 

"Aye, everything's just fine."

Freddy turned back to the clock. 8:58. Right on schedule. He walked over to the entrance, turning on the glowing sign that read "OPEN" in fluorescent letters. It wasn't going to get busy until later in the afternoon, but it didn't hurt to be ready on time.

\-----

11:00 am. Before many people showed up, the performers would normally wait around, or interact with the few customers while they waited. When the restaurant got busier, however, that was when they really took their places. They'd play family friendly songs and it would be considered prime time for younger children. 

The restaurant was quaint. It wouldn't be inaccurate to say that the place was small. Childrens’ drawing lined the walls, and although the place appeared to be in less than mint condition, it was still homey. 

1:00 pm. The lunch hour was always packed. Once all the seating and meals were taken care of, however, is when the real show started. Freddy tapped the microphone on the stand. The sound echoed. A hush fell over the restaurant. "There's a common phrase said by a lot of people when a crowd goes quiet. It's one of my favorite things to say, really." He glanced over at the other band members, primed and ready to play. "Do you know what that phrase is?" "No." A chorus of kids chimed, curious. Freddy smiled at the audience. "Let's get this party started!" 

The band played, and the audience cheered. A chorus of varied ages sang out along with the music. Over in Pirate's Cove, Foxy was telling stories of the seven seas to a smaller audience. This was the usual happenings of the days. Every day was the same thing, but everyone was content. The air was light, topped with the giggling of children and overall happiness.

xxxxx

Soon enough, it was 8:00. Closing time. The band bid farewell to all the families leaving. Freddy hopped off the stage, pushing in chairs as he made his way to the building's door. He turned the neon Open sign off and locked the doors. Foxy closed the curtains to his cove. Chica stepped off the stage and grabbed a broom. The gang always had to do a bit of cleanup, but they didn’t mind. They loved their job. 

"Are we supposed to have another guard tonight?" Chica asked, a grin crawling on her face as she sweeped up some trash and set the broom down. Freddy smiled back at her.

"Yes, we are. What are we thinking this time? Annoying music or-" Foxy cut Freddy off with a cackle. 

"I say we sneak up on 'em. Give them something only a bit shy of a heart attack." He smiled with a crooked grin, putting his prop hook back onto his right hand. Bonnie laughed, putting his guitar on the stand and walking to the rest of the group. "I don't think that's a bad idea. Well," he paused and leaned on Foxy's head. "For someone who has mostly bad ideas." 

"Don't test me, bunny boy, I'll cleave ye to the brisket." Foxy said, presenting his hook. Bonnie stood back up.

"I don't even know what that means!" 

“Let’s not cut anyone up today. Come on you guys.” Freddy said, turning to face a newly activated security camera in the corner of the dining area. “We have pants to scare off someone.” 

“Freddy, that was horrible.”

“I know.”

"You need to think of better metaphors."

"I know."

  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the "Toys" and the "Withereds"! Something seems off about them, though. The Withereds claim to see dark appaitions but certainly they're just hallucinating...right?

The sound of footsteps echoed through the hallway. Closing time was always quiet, other than the sound of sweeping brooms and the occasional chair being pushed in. Every restaurant was different, despite having similar themes. This one was bigger, with more rooms and more performers. Childrens’ drawings lined the walls as well as posters. The posters swayed with the air seeping from the wide vents, having the performers’ smiling faces plastered on their fronts with the words “Rock! Eat! Party! Play!”. 

“I still wish they got a better picture from me for this one.” Toy Freddy sighed, placing a piece of tape to secure the bottom corner of a poster back to the wall. He was above average height, his light brown hair falling onto his freckled face. He turned around. The restaurant was empty, save for the performers themselves, doing the evening cleaning before going off to have free time.    
  


“At least you got a picture in the first place,” Balloon Boy mumbled, setting the broom against the wall. “JJ, Mari, and I didn’t get anything!” He fidgeted with his hoodie strings. “It’d be nice to be appreciated sometimes. At least Mari gets to do more than hand out balloons. JJ and I just go forgotten!”   
  
“Bb. You’re ranting again.” JJ spoke up from around the corner. Her dark eyes peeked from behind the wall.   
  


“Right,” He groaned, crossing his arms. “We’re extras.”   
  
“BB.”

“Fine, I’ll shut up.” He walked off.   
  
“Don’t feel bad,” JJ said, joining BB in his walk down the corridor. “It’s not like people don’t like us.” 

"A group of teens tried to beat me up! Why in the seven seas are you complaining? You don't have to constantly come up with stories about pirating and then calm kids down three minutes later, telling them that piracy is bad!" Mangle turned the corner from kids cove, stopping the two. 

"Aw, but Mango you come up with the best stories!" Toy chica shouted from across the room. Mangle turned to look at her, hands on their hips. 

"You need to stop getting distracted." They chuckled. 

After hours wasn't always the quietest. There could almost always be heard laughter or yelling, whether that be good or bad. It still wasn't as chaotic as the bustling restaurant during working hours. 

Marionette sighed, placing the last plush on a prize corner shelf. How the kids kept knocking them down was still a mystery to her, but she didn't really mind. She had more trouble keeping the peace between BB and Toy Bonnie when the pranking wars ensued. Still, she finished organizing the prize corner and headed to the left wing. 

The left wing was a hallway with bedrooms for the retired performers. The originals, if you will. Although most of the crew just referred to them as withered, as cruel as that may seem. Mari knocked on the door. A tall, tired looking, well dressed man opened the door. He looked down and smiled. 

"Oh, Mari. What brings you here?" His soft, yet deep voice spoke. He tipped his hat, adorned with goggles and small chains. 

"I was just checking up on things. Is everything alright? You seem to have been isolated." Mari spoke. Withered Freddy glanced behind her and ushered her inside the small, lobby-like room. The other Withered ones sat idle. They looked up at Freddy questioningly. He gave a small nod. 

"There have been some…apparitions. Despite me and Foxy being the only ones who suffered more severe head trauma in the incident, everyone can see it...well, them. There are two." Freddy spoke in a hushed tone, hesitation in his voice. 

"You forgot to mention a crucial detail. We all noticed." Withered Chica said, staring at the wall, seemingly fixated on nothing. Her dreads layered over, some falling in her face. Her voice was slightly muffled from the mask she wore over her nose and jaw. 

"They… look like them…" Withered Bonnie said, fidgeting with the strap on his mask. It was a blue rabbit mask with the right eye blacked out, and the left was covered with a red lens. He hesitated with each word. 

"I wouldn't worry too much. This seems to be a projection of grief. You're most likely still traumatized." Mari said softly. 

"No shit, Sherlock. I lost my hands and my eye, AND got epilepsy,Freddy went deaf, Freddy and Bonnie both lost an eye, hell, Bonnie lost his FACE, along with an arm, and chica lost most of her jaw and her arms too! Fredbear and Springbonnie died right in front of us in that explosion! And- I know the fucker that did it is still alive! He's still out there somewhere-!" Foxy ranted, angrily. Freddy shot a side glance at him, and he stopped. He grunted. 

"I'm sure these visions will go away soon," Mari said, reaching for the doorknob. "I hope…"

a loud shout could be heard from across the building. 

"WHO THE HELL PUT PING PONG BALLS ON THE SHELF IN MY CLOSET?!" Toy Bonnie stomped out of his room with a ball in hand. He walked over to BB, caught in a fit of laughter. He threw it at his forehead and went back. Mari sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon. Toy Freddy walked into the room.   
  
  
  


"Elliot, are you okay? Do you need help with that?" 

"No, Tom, I'm fine," Toy Bonnie turned to face the teen bent over wheezing in the hallway. "I'm just about to strangle Benny-boy over there!" BB dashed down the hallway, Toy Bonnie chasing closely behind.

It was definitely going to be a long afternoon. Mari wondered to herself what the revenge prank would be this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Thank you for reading! I have more chapters update on Wattpad!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter one. What happens in the night?

_ It was cold. The atmosphere was unsettling for a family entertainment restaurant. Mike wondered why he took this job. The performers lived in apartments on the floor above the restaurant, so he assumed they were asleep. Relaxing back into his creaking office chair, he logged into the security computer. Pulling up the cameras, expecting nothing to be out of the ordinary, the static on the screen fades into footage of the main show stage. Mike jumped in his seat. What were they doing there? Why weren’t they asleep upstairs? Why...are they staring directly into the camera? He felt his skin crawl. Fear commonly can cloud one’s judgement, and Mike knew that. However, something in the back of his mind nagged him. Whatever the deal with these guys was, they weren’t proving up to be human. Not with the way they stood, not with the way their smiles seemed to be blank, and definitely not in the way their eyes stared lifelessly into the cameras. They knew he was there. A quiet chuckle could be heard, echoing down the corridors and resonating within the suddenly cramped office.  _

"Freddy! Stop laughing! You're gonna blow our cover!" Chica whispered, not taking her eyes off the camera. 

"I can't help it! I can hear him breathing from here! Goldie said his medical records were clear, so we can rule out asthma, listen!" Freddy replied, struggling to maintain composure. Sure enough, the frantic breaths of the panicked guard could be heard faintly across the building. Bonnie looked over at the snickering lead. 

"Why would Goldie be looking at anyone's medical records? Better yet, why mention them?" He asked in a hushed voice. Freddy shrugged. Goldie did a lot of things that were questionable, but he was involved with the company for longer than others. No one knew exactly what he was trying to find, but no one really bat an eye. Freddy snapped quietly at his side, signaling the others to look directly into the cameras. Foxy peeked his head out from behind the curtain in Pirate’s Cove. 

The lights indicating the cameras’ activity blinked suddenly, and a strangled gasp came from the office. The lights blinked off, and the sound of slamming doors echoed down the hallways. The doors slammed open again.

“Bonnie, quick, start moving down there-” Freddy said, snickering and patting him on the shoulder. Bonnie hopped off the stage, stepping lightly across the dining area. He paused about halfway when the blinking lights came back on. 

_ He moved. He moved! HE MOVED! Mike panicked in his chair, breathing rapidly. Stupid doors draining the power! If only he could just lock them and hunker down, maybe he’d survive. His shift ended at six a.m., so he only had...5...hours...to go... He didn’t want to look at the cameras again. He didn’t want to see his impending doom slowly coming for him. Those three, wait! Weren’t there four? He peeked at the screen. One on the floor, and two on the stage, all staring directly into the cameras. He clicked on the camera icon in the corner and flicked the screen to Pirate's Cove, only to see the fourth one peering at him with a crooked smile. His hook gleamed in the darkness. Mike wished he were home, and not here with these...things. Everyone insisted they were human, but with the way they were acting now that was hard to believe. They had to be robots or something. Mike sank into his chair. 4 hours and forty-five minutes left.  _

The camera indicator lights blinked off. Chica hopped off the stage as Bonnie walked to the hallway. He stopped near Pirate’s Cove. 

“Foxy, you’re fast right? You think you can make it down there before he shuts the door?” Bonnie whispered. Chica shushed him from the other side of the dining area. Foxy nodded with a smirk, retreating to open the curtains a little bit more. While the lights weren’t blinking, Chica moved to the opposite hallway. Freddy let out a deep chuckle before hopping off the stage himself. The lights blinked on once more. 

  
  


_ Mike tried to keep himself from hyperventilating. All of them were sentient and moving around. His mind wandered to the famous quote from Descartes. “I think, therefore I am.” Did they think, or was this programming? What sick bastard would program this into entertainment robots? Why were they out to get him? The questions raced through his panicked mind as adrenaline coursed through his body.  _

The night had been planned from the start. They would slowly sneak their way to the office and give the guard a heart attack. Simple. Freddy joined Chica at the end of the right hallway. He was struggling to keep his composure. Chica shushed him again.

“If you keep giggling, the whole scare is going to lose effect! It’s almost 3 a.m. I wanna go to bed.” She said in a whisper. Freddy turned to look at her. 

“I can’t help it! Imagine the look on his face! You were the one to mention him in the first place! This was your idea, you can’t back out now.” Freddy said with a grin. Chica huffed.

“I guess you’re right, but quit your giggling. You sound like a group of middle school girls on testosterone.” Bonnie and Foxy struggled not to laugh from the adjacent hallway. Chica glared at them. 

“Who’s going first?” Bonnie whispered across the room. Foxy rolled his eyes and shoved him into the hallway. Bonnie stumbled forward and froze.

_ Sweat running down his forehead, Mike checked the cameras again. The red one was in the same spot, but the curtain to the small stage was open a little more than before. He clicked the icon and pulled up the footage from the left hallway. The blue one was standing there, menacingly. A scream caught strangled in Mike’s throat. The blue one wasn’t moving. They wait. They wait until the cameras turn off. The power was draining. He quickly checked the right hallway, and let out a shaky breath. The main one and the chick were at the end of the right hallway. The corridor echoed with another deep chuckle. Mike flicked the light on and slammed the right door closed. _

“Foxy, now!” Freddy whisper-shouted across the room. Foxy nodded with a crooked grin and jumped off his small stage. He dashed down the corridor, dragging his prop hook down the wall for added effect. He reached the door and grabbed the doorframe, letting the momentum carry him into the small office. 

He shouted as he came face to face with the terrified guard. Mike fell out of his chair, scrambled to his feet, and rushed in the other direction. He came face first with the closed door and fell to the floor. Foxy hit the button to open the right door, laughing to the point of tears. 

“What happened?!” Chica asked, kneeling down to the guard. “He’s out cold.” 

“Did he run into the door or something?” Freddy asked, looking at Foxy and Bonnie, who were hunched over in a fit of laughter. Bonnie nodded, gasping for air. Freddy and Chica both busted into laughter. 

Footsteps echoed through the hallway in between the laughter from the others. A tall man leaned against the doorframe, two locks of golden hair falling in his caramel complexion. His dark eyes surveyed the guard, passed out on the floor. 

“None of you decided to wake him up yet?” He sighed. “You guys need to stop doing this, we’ve been having to hire new nightguards weekly.” 

“Hi, Goldie-” Freddy said, taking a breath. Goldie was about to speak again, but he was cut off. “I know, we need to stop driving guards away.” He paused. “Remember the time we rick-rolled that one guard into quitting on their first day?”

“Jeremy? Yes, I recall.” Goldie replied.

“You have to admit, it was pretty funny.” Bonnie chimed in. Goldie turned to look at him. 

“Oh, that was hilarious! But we need to break this habit.” His expression lightened. He turned to leave the room. “Will one of you just wake the poor guy up already?” He walked down the corridor. Out of the corner of his eye, something dark appeared. He quickly turned to see what it was, but as suddenly as it was there, it had vanished. ‘ _ Maybe i should get my eyes checked,’  _ He thought.  _ ‘I could’ve sworn it looked like him.’  _

Back at the office, Mike was regaining consciousness. He opened his eyes to see the group he had so feared before standing over him, smiling. He gasped and backed up against the wall. 

“P...Please don’t hurt...me...” He stuttered quietly. Foxy snickered. Freddy nudged him with his elbow. 

“Don’t worry, no one’s going to hurt you. Does your head hurt?” Chica asked, reaching to help him up. He accepted and stood up. 

“You guys were...and you just stood there...and-” Mike was unable to string together a coherent sentence. The group collectively shared a chuckle. 

“It was just a prank. Kind of like an initiation ceremony.” Bonnie said, waving his hand in the air. Mike looked up to the ceiling and laughed in relief. 

“God, I’m an idiot. I thought you were robots or something!” 

“Well, we are actors.” Foxy chimed in, taking the prop hook off his right hand. 

The clock on the desk rang out. It was 6 a.m. Mike looked at the group and back to the clock. 

“Are you sure you’re not robots? Haven’t you been up all night?” Mike asked, grabbing his bag. 

“Tomorrow is Sunday. We’re off on Sundays and Mondays. We can sleep in.” Freddy chuckled. “Besides, i’m sure we have enough coffee.” 

Mike laughed and started for the building’s entrance, waving at the tired group behind him. Chica leaned on Bonnie. 

“You’re gonna have to carry me, I’m tired.” She said.

“I’m not gonna carry you up the stairs.”

“Then drag me.”

She leaned her wait onto him. He gently set her on the floor and walked towards the door to the staircase leading to the apartments on the upper floor. She sat up with a pout. Foxy laughed as Freddy tapped his shoulder, gesturing with a head movement to head upstairs. 

“Chica, I don’t think anyone is going to carry you upstairs.” Foxy said walking towards the door with a yawn. 

“I think I noticed that. I guess chivalry is dead after all.” She joked.

“I can still get the door for you.” Freddy responded, opening the door to the staircase with a slight bow. 

  
  


“Oh, you’re such a gentleman.” Chica said dramatically. They all laughed as the door closed quietly behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was laughing at how dumb Mike is the whole time writing this. My planning team (Helpful friends that i spoil everything to) was also bullying him the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm doing my best to write this and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
